This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An air handler or air handling cooling unit conditions and circulates air as part of an HVAC system. The air handler cooling unit is the indoor portion of the HVAC system. The air handler cooling unit typically includes a blower (or fan), evaporator, and components of the ventilation system. In some cases where the HVAC system has an indoor condenser, the condenser is included in the air handler cooling unit.